The development of crystal resonator assemblies which are sufficiently rugged to withstand use in artillery-delivered electronic devices has been plagued by various problems. For example, as indicated in an article by Messrs. Filler, Frank, Peters and Vig appearing in the Proceedings of the 32nd Annual Symposium on Frequency Control held on 31 May-2 June 1978, a nickel rim electroplated onto a quartz blank permits resonators to survive high shock levels but the process of electrobonding is difficult to implement and control. A piezoelectric resonator mounting assembly using a ceramic housing and spring clips is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,388 of Hafner and Vig. The spring clips, as indicated in FIGS. 2A to 2D of this patent, exert a radial pressure against the edge of this ceramic resonator blank and, under severe shock, these crystal blanks which can be of the order of 30 mils in thickness - often destruct. The thin-edged crystal blank is difficult to assemble in the spring clips of U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,388 without cracking since it must be forced into the withdrawn clips which then snap back against the thin edges (about 3.0 mils thick) of the crystal blank. Clips of the type shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat No. 3,931,388 do not provide substantial strength in the direction of maximum stress during shock, namely, in a direction normal to the major faces of the crystal blank. Furthermore prior mounting structures require that the resonator blank be inserted into some structure; for example, the clips of FIG. 2 of the aforesaid patent must be moved to allow the thin edge of the crystal to fit into a recess, while, in FIGS. 6 to 8 of that patent, the crystal is inserted between the coils of one or more taut helical springs. The crystal can easily be damaged during such insertion.